This invention relates to the recycling of raw materials which are mixed and press molded into various useful products.
Recycling of waste material is becoming important both economically and socially to recycle many waste products into new products.
An example of recycling is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,288, Turner, "Moldable End Products from Primarily Reclaimable Waste Material" which describes provision for reclaiming waste rubber and scrap plastic resins for use in making molded end products. The patentee describes a material composition comprised of a mixture of particularized rubber tires including the fibrous cord content and plastic resin waste material. In that process, the plastic end product is variable in proportion to the size of the rubber material bits and the relative amount, by weight, of these bits in the molding material mixture.